User blog:NeptunesOrcaII/Blue Regency Breaks Ground on Groundbreaking Canal Project
This week, Blue Regency engineers began controlled blasting through the Caelian swamp (south-east of Spawn) to construct a brand new "naturalized" canal between the Tiberinus River and the Arnus River. "This project is going to lead to greater connection between our southern and northern neighbors, and should reinvigorate the largely deserted Caelian swamp region, which is something we're very excited about," said NeptunesOrcaII, one of the Blue Regency's Cousin Kings, "We're very excited about this opportunity, which should open up interesting new doors as far as transporting players and livestock is concerned." Prior to the construction of the canal, a water-based connection between Rochedale and CAEM-001, which are separated by only a single bridge over the Rochedale River, would have required sailing south to Green Hall, west past Port Grace and into the Great Sea of Yi, then sailing back east past Spawn along the Tiberinus. Such a route makes it's way through Caelia, Martica, Pacifica, Martica, Canadia, Abendessen, and Caelia Provinces, in order. The canal will enable sailing routes entirely contained in Caelia Province, except for the portion of the Tiberinus river claimed by Abendessen. However, Blue Regency officials don't expect water based trade to suddenly flourish. "The fact of the matter is that sailing is relatively very slow compared to the many alternative transport options available to folks. Elytra transport has been enourmously effective since the introduction of the Metroidinus Air Lifts, and most major locations are already very well connected with linking highways and through the nether. Sailing is pleasant, to be sure, but with these methods so readily available, there's not much point to sailing except for exploration in the Lawless Lands, and this canal doesn't change anything about that in the slightest. For that reason, there's no real reason for us to turn this into a toll canal; it just wouldn't be remotely profitable, and more of a hassle to set up than anything else." explained NeptunesOrcaII, "The way I see it, this canal is a relatively small project that should give our team some excellent practice in terms of canal construction, and it's a bonus that this canal could be used to redefine the boundaries of the provinces by something more concrete than arbitrary lines on a map, which is a really interestin opportunity for the future. There's really no reason to build this canal, other than that we're the Blue Regency, and that's just the sort of thing we do. We build things nobody else does, simply because we can, because it's part of who we are. It's the reason we have one of the strongest presences on this server; projects that others would consider pointless, we consider mandatory as a display of our prowess and power." The canal skirts around the edges of the mountains that define the Martica-Caelia border, beginning just east of Spawn and ending at the western edge of the Caelian swamp. September 16, 2019 NeptunesOrcaII, Reporter and Editor The VAMCraft Circular Category:Blog posts